4 Hope 4 U33iii
by Tsukiakari No Astraea
Summary: "Kenapa kau berbohong padaku..! Kenapa kakak melakukan ini padaku!", teriak Seiya. Ia pun berlari meninggalkan kakaknya tanpa ia ketahui bahwa itu adalah hari terakhir baginya untuk bercakap-cakap dengan kakaknya.
1. Prologue

**Readers..., jumpa lagi dengan author yang satu ini.. Maaf ya, baru nongol sekarang, karena beberapa bulan belakangan ini author totally sibuk dan baru minggu-minggu ini free a.k.a baru selesai UN.. . Author juga minta maaf karena belum bisa ngelanjutin "Dendam Kesumat Para Goldies".. Soalnya.., author lagi buntu untuk fanfic yang satu itu.. Sebagai gantinya.., author nge-update fanfic baru lagi... Semoga readers suka m'bacanya.. ^W^ Jangan lupa ditunggu .. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: semua karakter SS yang terdapat di sini.., miliki Masami Kurumada-sensei.. Tapi cerita.., totally milik author.. ^_^**

* * *

"_Apa kau yakin dengan ini semua?"_

"_Ya. Aku yakin dengan pilihanku dan aku menyetujui segala persyaratannya"._

"_Baiklan kalau begitu. Aku akan memberikan sedikit keringanan padamu"._

**-xoxoxo-**

KKRRIINNGG...!

"Iya iya.. Aku bangun..", sahut pemuda ini sambil mematikan alarm wekernya. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi pemuda berambut coklat ini untuk bersekolah di North Star Junior High School. Dan di sekolah ini, ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang tak pernah disangka olehnya. Orang yang telah lama "menghilang" dari hidupnya.

* * *

**Readers..., untuk chapter 1, author cuman bisa nulis segini.. 'coz chapter 2 sedang dalam proses.. Doakan semoga cepat selesai dan bisa di-update dalam waktu dekat ini... ^_^**


	2. A New Day

**Readers..., akhirnya ke-update juga chapter 2 dari ff ini.. Wkwkwk.., kagak ampe 24 jam udah ke-upload lage.. XP Moga-moga readers senang dengan di-updatenya chapter 2 ini.. Well.., cerita ini author buat dengan genre school life dan mungkin ada beberapa saat di mana para karakter OOC.. XD Ok deh.. Selamat membaca.., dan jangan lupa buat di review ya.. ^W^**

**DISCLAIMER: semua karakter SS punyanya Masami Kurumada-sensei.., tapi cerita ini totally milik author..**

* * *

DING DONG! DING DONG!

"Anak-anak, silahkan kalian duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing!"

Mendengar itu, keramaian di ruang kelas 1-2 terhenti dan semua murid berdiri di samping tempat duduk mereka masing-masing kemudian berkata, "Ohayo, Aiolos-sensei!".

"Ohayo", balas Aiolos dengan senyumnya yang ramah diiringi dengan deritan kursi dan bisikan murid-murid.

"Siapa itu?", tanya salah seorang murid kepada teman sebangkunya sambil menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Anak-anak, pagi ini, bapak ingin memperkenalkan teman baru kalian. Ayo, silahkan masuk dan memperkenalkan dirimu".

Anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi berdiri di luar kelas masuk ke dalam kelas dan berdiri di samping Aiolos. Dan ketika ia masuk, suasana kelas menjadi ribut. Dan keributan tersebut, di dominasi oleh murid perempuan yang terpesona terhadap penampilan murid baru ini. Jelas saja, murid baru ini memiliki tinggi tubuh yang proposional, tubuh yang atletis, wajah yang tampan nan manis dengan rambut dan bola mata yang berwarna coklat sendu.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Ozaka Seiya. Biasa dipanggil Seiya. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua", ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Mulai saat ini, Seiya akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian semua. Kuharap kalian dapat berteman baik dengannya", lanjut Aiolos.

"Yah! Mohon bimbingannya teman-teman".

"Baiklah Seiya, silahkan duduk di bangku yang masih kosong", sahut Aiolos sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong yang berada tepat di pojok ruang kelas dan di samping jendela yang menampilkan halaman sekolah.

"Ehm", balas Seiya sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini".

"Hey", sapa anak laki-laki yang duduk tepat di depan Seiya.

"Oh, hai.."

"Aku Hyoga. Nanti, sewaktu istirahat, makan bareng ya", lanjut pemuda berambut kuning-pirang tersebut.

"Oh.., ok", balas Seiya sambil mengedipkan mata.

**-xoxoxo-**

"Hey, Shun. Hyoga mana?"

"Tau tuh. Tumben lama. Biasanya dia yang stand-by duluan, bukan kita", jawab Shun sambil sibuk menoleh kanan-kiri guna mencari pemuda blasteran itu.

"Ah! Itu dia!", teriak Shun.

"Mana?"

"Itu lho.. Yang lagi dikerubuti ama cewek-cewek.."

"Oh.. Tapi..-"

"Tapi kenapa, Shiryu?"

"Siapa cowok yang ada di sampingnya..?"

"Gak tau", balas Shun singkat. "OI! HYOGA!"

"OH! YA..! BENTAR..!", teriak Hyoga ditengah kerumunan murid-murid perempuan. "Sorry, lama. Para cewek minta tanda-tanganku soalnya", sahut Hyoga denga pe-denya.

"Kagak usah nge-soklah situ.. Btw, dia siapa..?", tanya Shiryu sambil menunjuk Seiya.

"Eh.. Em.. Ng.. Aku.."

"Ini murid baru di kelasku. Namanya Seiya. Seiya, ini Shun dan Shiryu".

"Oh.., salam kenal", sahut Shun dan Shiryu bersamaan.

"Ehm. Salam kenal juga", balas Seiya dengan senyum. "Anyway, penggemarmu banyak juga ya, Hyoga".

"Hhoo.. Iya dong.. Secara.., guwe kan tampan.. Macho abiz.. So pasti dong bidadari lupa diri.."

"Iya.., tapi cewek yang diincar kagak jatuh hati", goda Shiryu.

"Hhaahh.. Iya.. Keliatannya Erii adalah pacar tertundaku.."

"APA? TERUS AKU INI APAMU..?", teriak Shun.

"Shun sayang, jangan teriak dong.. Malu nieh.."

"I DON'T CARE..! SEKARANG AKU MAU TANYA KAMU! KALAU ERII ITU PACAR TERTUNDAMU, TERUS AKU INI APAMU..?"

"Shun.., kamu salah paham.."

"SALAH PAHAM APANYA..?"

"Shun.., kau adalah segalanya bagiku.. Biarpun Erii atau cewek manapun jadi pacarku nantinya, dirimu.., akan tetap ada di hatiku.. Kaulah yang terpenting bagiku.. Aku tak 'kan bisa hidup tanpa dirimu, Shun.."

"Benarkah itu..?", tanya Shun dengan lembutnya.

"Iya".

"Oh.., Hyoga.."

"Shun.."

"Hyoga.."

"Shun.."

"Hyoga.."

"Shu-"

PLAK!

"Jangan sekali-kali mencium adikku! Emangnya kalian berdua ini homo..?"

"Nii-san..!"

"Yo owo, Ikki.. Kita 'kan cuman drama.. Telenovela getoh.."

"Iya..! Saking bagusnya drama kalian, kita jadi TONTONAN GRATIS!"

Dengan penekanan perkataannya pada 2 kata terakhir, para murid yang sedari tadi sibuk menonton adegan mesra antara Hyoga dan Shun, kembali berkonsentrasi pada makanan mereka.

"Anyway, siapa dia..?", tanya Ikki yang langsung to the point.

"Oh.., ini anak baru di kelasku. Namanya Seiya. Seiya, ini Ikki, kakaknya Shun".

"Ikki", sahut Ikki sambil berjabat tangan dengan Seiya.

"Seiya. Em.. Aku boleh tanya sesuatu nggak..?"

"Apa..?", tanya 4 sekawan tersebut dengan kompaknya.

"Em.. Kalian keliatan akrab banget deh..?"

"Hhoo.. Jelas.. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak SD", jawab Shiryu.

"Oh.., lantas.."

"Kami juga mempunyai tujuan yang sama dan kami berempat membuat semacam geng", sambung Shun.

"Geng?"

"Iya. Geng kami terkenal satu sekolah lho..", sahut Hyoga dengan gaya seperti sales yang sedang mempromosikan produk baru mereka.

"Eh..! Gila.! Emang nama geng kalian apa..?"

"Nama geng kami adalah.."

Kemudian, mereka berempat mengangguk dan dengan kompak menjawab,

"4 Hope".

* * *

**OK readers..., sekian untuk chapter 2.. Ditunggu yang chapter .. Mangap kalo rada ancur and kesan ceritanya kagak jelas.. ." Review, please..**


End file.
